Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that performs wireless communication and a control method for the mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding image forming apparatuses such as a multifunction peripheral and a printer, more apparatuses have been equipped with a wireless communication function by using a wireless LAN, Bluetooth (registered trademark), or the like in recent years. A user performs pairing between such an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal, based on information contained in wireless communication information, for example, a radio wave strength; and then the user performs, through the mobile terminal, various processes such as printing. In general, the radio wave strength in wireless communication has a characteristic that a radio wave attenuates reverse-proportional to a square of a communication distance; thus, it is possible to estimate a distance between the mobile terminal and the image forming apparatus from the radio wave strength received by the mobile terminal from the image forming apparatus.
By using this attenuation characteristic of a radio wave strength, in some cases, an image forming apparatus specifies the closest mobile terminal, based on distances to mobile terminals estimated from radio wave strengths detected by a near-field wireless communication, and performs pairing with the closest mobile terminal (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2013-146048).
Further, when a mobile terminal performs wireless communication with a plurality of image forming apparatuses, there are a plurality of radio waves in a space. Therefore, in some cases, the mobile terminal receives, from the image forming apparatuses, not only one but a plurality of radio waves containing, for example, advertisement information which contains information from which the image forming apparatuses can be specified. In such a case, the mobile terminal displays, on a user interface of the mobile terminal, a list of the plurality of image forming apparatuses corresponding to the received radio waves which contain advertisement information (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2014-165594).
However, in general, the advertisement information contains only a little information, and the user interface can display only a device name of each image forming apparatus corresponding to each piece of advertisement information. Therefore, it is difficult for the user of the mobile terminal to determine which one in the list of device names displayed on the user interface corresponds to the image forming apparatus with which the user really wants to pair the mobile terminal, and it is not easy to pair the mobile terminal with the intended image forming apparatus.